


Adam Driver XXXXII (29 Sep 2020) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [42]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Duel (2020)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand porn, Intense gaze, Portraits, eye porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, long haired and hooded, hand holding a mask over his nose and mouth, glaring through the hairs of his furiously knit brows as he stalks onto set as quickly as he can without actually breaking into a run.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 37
Kudos: 42





	Adam Driver XXXXII (29 Sep 2020) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> If looks could kill this photographer would have been well skewered.
> 
> This is the first HQ photo of Adam in nearly 8 months, and our brooding hillock is, well, brooding. Never happy with being the center of attention, I suspect he's also really not interested in catching COVID-19 from one of the unmasked mob standing at the barriers (seriously, people, just wear the fucking mask). Everything about his body language is defensive, from the hunched shoulders and lowered head, to the tightness of his long strides and the brutal efficiency with which he exits and enters the car sent to ferry him to and fro. 
> 
> Even with half his face hidden, I'm sure that if he'd fixed me with that glare in person that I'd have done something embarrassing like burst into tears or melt into a chagrined puddle, or both at once. I lament that the pandemic means we aren't likely to get a clear look at his full profile or lovely mouth just yet. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to draw the first new good quality photo we've had in over 200 days.
> 
> I'm just so very happy to be able to see that he's alive and well. And now John Oliver needs to add onto his Adam Driver thirst sonnet, lol.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by an unknown photographer at Cahir Castle in Ireland on 29 Sep 2020.
> 
> About 5 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxii.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxii-hand.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
